Incipit amor sine odio
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Zane is tired of being neglected by his friends and Ninjago, when a voice tells him to look in Wu's closet Zane finds the robes and staff of his predecessor the first master of ice. Ice shall rule Ninjago again as darkness's sweet voice offers words of power and encouragement. Ninjago will rue the day it ever mistreated the master of Ice, for Black Ice shall rule with an iron fist.
1. Voice of Temptation

**Hello everyone so I've had this idea for quite a while, what if Zane felt so neglected he turned evil, just like the master of ice before him. This is not cannon do not take this seriously**

Zane was tired of the ninja pushing him around and not really caring about him. Just last week Jay had used a remote to control Zane movements and force him to do all the chores then it was Zane who got in trouble with sensei for freezing Jay in a block of ice and as punishment Zane had to do all the chores anyway for a month. He couldn't get Jay's smug look out of his head as he leaned on the balcony of the bounty, Pixal had broken up with him two months ago and he now felt lonelier than ever. Despite all his efforts to be the brother the ninja wanted they were as unappreciative as ever. Zane gazed at the starless sky and sighed.

'Zane….' came a whisper

"What who's there?" asked Zane startled

"Go into Wu's closet" said the voice

"But why?" asked Zane

"The first master of ice left something for you in Wu's care" said the voice. Zane walked into sensei's room and opened the closet to find a tattered black cloak with a powder blue robe and a staff made entirely of Ice. Zane put the robe and cloak on instantly feeling a sense of power and appreciation the darkness welcomed him, and began to tell him what he needed to hear to make him comfortable with the situation. The transformation was almost instantaneous. Zane's eye turned lilac, and a wicked smile grew on his face

"It's time I show ninjago the true power of ice, If I can't be loved by those i love, then no one will" cackled Zane blasting through the wall and running off. A new villain had arisen and now ninjago would know the wrath of Ice.


	2. Present and Past

**Hi everyone so this chapter is foreshadowing and providing a bit a back story, I feel that it was a good idea to show what I think could of happened to the first master of Ice shortly after he gave his powers to Zane. This will be reoccurring throughout this story, there will be character death in this story.**

Zane rode atop his dragon, his once luminescent blue dragon with titanium plating was now a sleek black dragon speckled with blue scales and it breathed a stream of frozen fire. Zane's cloak billowed behind him and every city he passed was suddenly covered in storm clouds that immediately started snowing with gusts of wind strong enough to knock down trees. Because it was summer no one expected blizzards to come out of nowhere. Zane laughed maniacally it felt good to finally being doing something on his own, he felt free. He arrived at the ice temple in the glacier barrens and got to work making it his new home. He felt happy and free for the first time in so long. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him, it felt warm and welcoming, like a part of him he had never know existed but now couldn't see how he lived without it. Zane walked over to his new bed, he had thankfully thought ahead and packed up all his possessions a while ago so he had pillows and blankets, and lay down to sleep, tomorrow his reign of terror would commence. But for now he was tired and just wanted to sleep. No more sunrise exercise Zane thought smirking.

 **Back at the bounty**

"Guys, freak blizzards have been popping up all over ninjago" exclaimed Nya running into the room

"But it's the middle of July?" said Cole

"I have no idea why this is happening but we have to stop it" said Nya

"But how do we stop the weather?" asked Cole

"Jay and I will handle the clouds and lightning, Cole there are a bunch of downed trees you need to move out of the way and Kai, you and Lloyd need to ask the villagers what they saw before the storm started" said Nya taking charge. Then ninja hopped on their dragons to go try and stop the storms. Meanwhile Wu went to his room, this had happened before, he thought him and his friends had took away all the power from those artifacts that had claimed the life of one of his dearest friends, but alas it seemed yet another master of Ice had been taken captive by the cloak of internal vengeance. Sure enough the cloak and staff were missing from his closet and the wall was shattered. Wu walked over to his bed to meditate hoping that this wouldn't be like last time, hoping that the ninja wouldn't be forced to kill their brother.


End file.
